The Chronicals of the Potter Children
by Lady Enelya
Summary: Um, HHr...their kids...lame summary, I think it's going to be good...title probably will change...READ! :
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, this is my first story for Harry Potter in a looooong time. I hope you all like it. I don't own anything; please pull the lawyers off me. This is just a quick little background thing, just to let you know the basis of the story. This will be mainly about the children, each chapter something different. _

Daily Prophet, Monday October 22, 2001—

Harry James Potter, 21, has married Hermione Jane Granger, 22, in a surprise ceremony at Mr. Arthur Weasley's home. The ceremony, which took place Saturday October 20, was presided over by….

Witch Weekly, Week of April 16th, 2006—

We here at Witch Weekly are pleased to announce that Harry and Hermione Potter have welcomed a healthy baby boy to their family. Sirius Brian Potter was born on April 12, 2006 at 1:34 in the afternoon. We expect the Potters will be releasing a photograph within…

Evening Prophet, Wednesday December 17, 2008—

Hermione Potter has given birth to another boy, James Cedric Potter. The baby, born yesterday, December 16, was welcomed by Harry, Hermione and big brother Sirius. An insider says that both mother and baby are fine….

Daily Prophet, Monday August 12, 2013—

Another congratulations to the Potter family, who welcomed twins yesterday, August 11. Arthur Ronald and Emma Lily Potter were born sometime in the early morning and are resting at the Potter Estate. News of the birth was received with enthusiasm….


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This one will center on Emma and give you a bit more background info…hope you like it. Again, nothing is mine except the kids… Oh, and PS, just go along with the Christmas thing…I know that the gifts normally appear in the morning, but for the purposes of this story…_

My name is Emma Lily Potter. That's right, Potter. As in Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Man Who Kicked Voldemort's Ass… ok, that last one's mine. But anyway, Potter, as in Harry and Hermione Potter. My parents are bloody famous and so are my brothers and I. I am the baby, Harry Potter's beloved daughter. I suppose it doesn't hurt that I look exactly like him-oh, there is no doubt that I am his daughter. Of course, there are some small differences, for example, I am a girl. I also lack the glasses, the lightning bolt scar and the knobby knees. My black hair falls in curls down my back, like my mother's, but aside from that, I am the girl version of my father.

But the main problem is that I am no longer a baby-I am a fully grown, of age witch. Artie and I have just had our 21st birthday. Ok, it was a few months ago, but so what? My darling twin, Artie, is one hour and 21 minutes older than myself. Next oldest is James, called Jimmy, but only by me. He's actually just gotten married to a muggle, Sarah Anderson, who was plum surprised, but pleased, when she found out he was a wizard. Jimmy and Artie look like Mum, except Art's got Lily Evans's red hair. Dad likes to joke that he's actually Uncle Ron's child, and if I hadn't shared a womb with him, it could've been true, not that Mum would ever cheat on Dad. Then there's Sirius, who looks like a perfect mixture of Mum and Dad. He's a bloody pretty boy and most women can't help but look after him when he passes. He's also spoken for, however, by Rory Potter, formerly Finnegan.

So, that's my family. Sirius is a protective prankster, who was a seventh year when Art and I were first years. He always played jokes on Artie and protected me. Jimmy and I are really close-I'm the only one allowed to call him Jimmy and he's the only one I let call me Lils. And Artie and I are twins, so we have that weird twin thing going on. He always knows when I need a shoulder to cry on and a strong cup of hot chocolate, whereas I always know when he's fought with his partner, Justin, and needs some chick-flicks and a good drink. Justin is Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna's son, and they've been together for two years.

Anyway, my problem today, as Mum would say, is that Dad is just bloody awful…

"EMMA! James is here!" Hermione called up the stairs to her daughter. It was Christmas, and even though her husband and youngest child were fighting, she was determined to make this a good day.

Emma launched herself off the bed, and checked her appearance in the mirror before rushing down the stairs into the kitchen. She immediately saw her older brother and his wife standing near the fire.

"Jimmy!" she cried, rushing over to hug him.

"Hey, Lils." He said as he caught her and spun her around once, an old tradition between the two of them. When he let go, Emma sprang on his unsuspecting wife.

"Happy Christmas, Sarah!" Emma said as she hugged her sister-in-law. "You two are the first to arrive and I'm fucking glad of it!"

"Language!" Hermione scolded lightly as she walked into the kitchen, smiling.

"Oh, Mum, I'm 21 years old; I'll say whatever I want." She said back, rolling her eyes. "Come on, you two; let's go to the living room." James and Sarah followed Emma down the hall, unable to notice the cold glare she gave her father when he passed her.

"James!" Harry Potter said, pulling his son into a hug. "How're you?" he asked, letting James go and turning to Sarah, pulling her to a hug as well.

"Oh, good." James said absentmindedly. He smiled at his father. "What's going on with you and Em?" Harry's face darkened visibly.

"Well, I'm sure that if you progress into the living room, she'll present you with all the horrid details of what a terrible father I am." Harry said sarcastically, sparing a wink to let James know he was only half serious.

"Ah, that good, eh?" James asked, pulling his wife's hand and leading her to the living room, while Harry walked into the kitchen, where his wife was busy looking at a cook book. Harry smiled softly as he walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck. Hermione smiled.

"Still mad at you, is she?" Hermione asked softly. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, she is." He said as he turned away from Hermione and pulled off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"She'll stick to it, you know. She's just as bloody stubborn as you are."

"I know. That's the problem."

Meanwhile, in the living room, James was wrangling the story from his sister, who was proving to be difficult to crack.

"Lils, if you don't tell me, there's nothing I can do to help."

"Help with what?" Sirius asked, closing the front door behind him. At his side, Rory carried Mona Amelia Potter on her hip, the first grandchild. Emma jumped up and attacked this brother as well. "Whoa, there, Em!" Sirius laughed, hugging his sister back.

"Where is my favorite niece?" Em wondered aloud, smiling as 3 year old Mona giggled and attached herself to Emma's leg. "Oh, there she is!" Rory smiled at Emma, who returned the sentiment enthusiastically.

"She's been talking about seeing Aunt Emma all day." Rory said in her Irish accent, grinning as her husband wound an arm around her.

"Ah, well, I am the most exciting Potter." Emma said as she picked Mona up.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Arthur said, walking into the room from the kitchen, Justin, Harry and Hermione following.

"Dear, dear Artie, you are simply jealous of your little sister's amazing-ness." Emma said, grinning fondly at her twin and his partner.

"I see those grammar lessons I gave you early in life have gone to waste." Hermione said, smiling as the family sat in various places around the tree.

"Well, Mum, when it comes to Emma, we've all failed in some terrible way." Arthur remarked dryly.

"It's true. I've been horribly scared, for life." Emma sighed dramatically, collapsing in a heap to the floor, which Mona promptly copied while the adults laugh.

The family exchanged pleasantries, smiling fondly at each other, but every one couldn't help but notice the cold glares and words traded between Harry and Emma. Sirius caught his mother's eye, who shook her head, while Arthur tried desperately to read his twin for some sign of what was happening.

"Well, as is tradition, the youngest goes first, so would you all please present Miss Mona Amelia Potter with her gifts." Harry said, tickling Mona, who had settled next to him, with one finger. Mona laughed and watched anxiously as a pile of gifts appeared before her. When she was sure that the pile was complete, and with a nod from her mother, Mona dived in, ripping paper hurriedly to reveal her gifts.

Emma watched her niece rip her gifts open, smiling as Mona squealed in excitement over a play broom, a new doll, and Hermione's old dollhouse. When Mona was done, pandemonium broke out as they all distributed the other gifts to each other. When everyone had a nice sized pile in front of them, they all started opening their gifts.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said as she opened a velvet box to expose a dazzling diamond bracelet. Harry grinned sheepishly, blushing slightly. Hermione leaned over to kiss him, which prompted the others to return to their own gifts. Thanks were called out to and from everyone.

When Emma unwrapped her last gift, a picture of her father and her, ironically from her father, she couldn't help herself.

"Thanks for the picture, Dad. Too bad I don't have a desk to put it on." Emma said sarcasm evident in her voice. The room grew silent. Hermione flashed a warning look.

"Emma." Her father started, warning evident in his voice.

"You know what? Save it." Emma said, standing and rushing up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door to her room loudly, cursing her father into oblivion in her mind. When the knock came, she tore out her wand and opened it, fully expecting her father to be there.

Instead, she was pointing a wand at a suddenly frightened Arthur. Sighing, she dropped her arm and beckoned him in.

"Isn't this pathetic? I still live at home while all my brother's have moved out with their respective partners." Emma said, her voice shaking as she tried to fight the tears. Arthur was immediately by her side, and she turned to hug him, the sobs coming out.

"Em, what's the problem?" Art said when her sobs had calmed down and they were seated on her bed.

"I was assigned to his division at work." Emma said softly. Her brother understood immediately.

"Ah. And he won't give you any work, will he?" he asked gently.

"No, he won't. He gives me trivial errands to run. God, I wish this hadn't happened. It's all random, you know. You're assigned a division as a result of a lottery, so to say. They would never have assigned it that way purposefully." She said.

"Emma, you need to confront him about it. He knows what he's doing and he knows that you're angry, but he won't change unless he's sure you can handle it."

"Of course I can handle it! I was the top of my class in Auror training."

"I know…" they were interrupted by another knock on the door. This time, it was Harry. Arthur excused himself.

"Emma…" Harry started, but was cut off by his daughter.

"Dad, I know you're worried about me, but I can take care of myself. I can do this and I need you to have faith in me. I can't live in your shadow forever and you can't protect me forever…" she trailed off, looking defiantly at her father.

"I was going to say that I've assigned you to the Nott case. You leave for South Africa on January 7." Harry stated. Emma's eyes widened and she jumped up and ran to hug her father. "I'm so sorry, love. But you can't blame me for wanting to protect you."

Emma pulled away.

"No, I can't." she said, smiling. "I'm still your little girl, you know." Harry smiled too.

When they walked down the stairs together, the family seemed to let out a little breath. It could easily have ended with Emma staying in her room for the night and Harry having another scar on his forehead. Hermione smiled at her husband when he resumed his seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Hermione leaned into him, inhaling his familiar scent. Wait a minute…Harry didn't smell like something burning.

"Oh, no, the goose!" Hermione cried, jumping up and running to the kitchen. Emma followed closely, whipping out her wand to correct her mother's mistake. Hermione also had her wand out, and was now directing a very burnt goose out of the stove. When it was settled on the counter, Hermione put her face in her hands.

"Mum, it's fixable." Emma said, waving her wand and muttering a charm. The goose immediately turned to a correct color, the smell changing to something much more mouthwatering.

"Oh, I'll never be able to thank Draco for showing you all cooking charms. Would you mind terribly making everything else?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, Mum." Emma said, waving her wand some more and conjuring potatoes, bread, carrots and many other delicious side dishes. Hermione smiled gratefully, and started charming the dishes to fly into the dining room. Together, they walked into the living room to announce dinner.

When the whole family was seated, Hermione smiled. It had all worked out, as she knew it would. After all, it was Christmas.


End file.
